


young soldiers

by marcapada



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mini Fic, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcapada/pseuds/marcapada
Summary: “are we- are we really doing this?”





	young soldiers

“are we- are we really doing this?” sai whispered, as low as possible that the three creatures in front of him and his sister wouldn’t be able to hear.  
“you’ve asked that question for exactly the tenth time right now, brother.”  
“and you aren’t going to answer for the tenth time?”  
shielda gave him a look. a look that said _i can’t believe you are the eldest of us and made these choices and are gonna make us look more miserable than we already are in front of the strongest space pirates in galaxy_.  
and across the twins, among the three creatures standing in their glory, the shortest, green square-head—known as commander koko ci asked to their direction, “are you kids ready?” his right fingers dancing, waiting to press play the small audio speaker that soon blasted cheerful rhythm.  
“yes, sir.”  
sai swallowed woefully. oh, the things he would do to keep his twin sister safe and sound.  
“ _tapops mengembara satu galaksi_...”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who's friends with me on fb probably remembers i've posted this once long time ago


End file.
